


Rook to D7

by Xanister



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Balloons, Birthday, Bones had it coming, Chess, Ficlet, Gen, Made Up Planets, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanister/pseuds/Xanister
Summary: Kirk looks forward to playing a game of chess with his First Officer, but something seems to be taking all of Spock's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little fic which could take place in either AOS or TOS. I had TOS in mind as I made Kirk a bit more Shatner than Pine. Interpretation is completely up to you dear reader.

Although the First Officers features remained in a stoic Vulcan mask, Jim Kirk could tell something was eating away at him. Perhaps it was that he had waited twice as long for the Vulcan’s move in the chess game they were playing, or the very slight crease above his eyebrows that betrayed his thoughts were elsewhere.

“Spock?”

A pause and then Spock glanced up, if he didn’t know better the Captain of the Enterprise would swear that he saw embarrassment on his friend’s face. When he spoke, however, his words were still a measured calmness. “My apologies Captain.” He moved his rook, setting up a check as the piece pinned Kirk’s King. “Checkmate in three moves.”

Kirk cared less about the game now, something was bothering Spock and he needed to get to the bottom of it. “Spock is something bothering you?”

Spock’s eyebrow crept up a little bit, but otherwise his face remained neutral. “I assure you Jim, everything is as it should be.”

First name, Kirk thought, usually Spock resorted to that level of informality when he wanted Kirk to stop asking questions. “Ok, you just seem distracted. It’s checkmate in two moves, by the way.”

Spock’s eyes traveled down to the board quickly and Kirk assumed he was examining and mentally counting steps. “It appears you are correct, checkmate in two moves. I apologize for my error. I believe it is your turn.”

Kirk sighed and tipped his queen, surrendering the piece and ending the game prematurely. Half the fun of playing chess with his first officer was the banter that usually accompanied it. “Spock, as the Captain of this ship and your friend I feel it’s my duty to find out what is bothering you. You seem to have your mind elsewhere and I’m very curious why that is.” 

Kirk was expecting another assurance that everything was fine, but Spock said nothing. Instead he looked down at his hands for a long moment and then looked up to steadily meet Kirk's gaze. "I will admit my mind has been elsewhere during our game Jim. Do you recall the festivities that Dr. McCoy insisted be planned coinciding with the anniversary of my birth?"

Kirk smiled. "Your surprise birthday party? Yes, Spock I remember. That was months ago though, surely his, shall we call it, generosity isn't still bothering you?"

Spock tilted his head for a moment in what Kirk had come to know as confusion. "No, it is not the generosity."

The Vulcan was being even more stubborn than Kirk was used to. This was going to be interesting. Kirk said nothing, focusing his gaze on the tipped chess piece and eventually, Spock spoke up on his own accord. "Captain, were you aware that Dr. McCoy celebrates the anniversary of his birth today?" 

"It's Bones' birthday today? According to my calendar it isn't until next week."

"An understandable error. Due to the time dilation field we encountered near Tharsis V, the ships date and time calculations are incorrect by a factor of one week."

The light went on in the Captains mind and he grinned. "And you don't know if you should tell him. Spock, were you planning a birthday party for the good Doctor?" 

"That is precisely the problem I wished to bring to your attention. I do not possess the knowledge necessary to successfully plan and implement this event. I wish to…" he considered his words, “repay his generosity.” 

"Well I would be happy to help. Bones is my friend too and it's only fair he suffer a surprise once in a while."

"I do not wish for the Doctor to suffer, I understood these events to be pleasurable to those involved."

"Figure of speech, Spock. Now, how well do you think the replicator can make birthday cake... Or!” He exclaimed as an idea sprang into his mind. “Better yet, how many balloons will fit into Bones' office!"

"If my calculations are correct, 246, allowing for all balloons to be at the optimal size."

Kirk studied Spock for a moment, even for him that answer had come remarkably quick. "Had you already worked that out Spock?" Kirk was smiling; he was onto the game now. Spock's eyebrow rose in what Kirk could only assume on a human was mock innocence. 

"Captain, ascertaining the volume of an area is a simple equation. It was only logical to assume that as a similar gesture was extended from Dr. McCoy as part of my celebration, I should return it."

"This is true Spock, however, your quarters fit more than 246 balloons." Kirk almost added something about the importance of ‘an eye for an eye’ but then caught himself. He didn’t wish to hear the metaphor explained out. 

"Affirmative Captain, that is why I intend to fill both the office and the Doctors quarters with balloons."

Kirk slapped the table in delight and a bit of amazement. "Spock, you sly Vulcan! You're plotting a prank! If anyone deserves it, it's Bones, but I have to say I'm shocked at this side of you." If Spock started getting back on the pranks other crew members threw his way their five-year journey was going to be very interesting indeed.

"I understand if you wish to abstain from this Jim, as the Captain you should remain a neutral party." 

"Oh no, I'm helping,” Kirk said and he was already standing to leave. “It would be a shame for the Captain to miss this important milestone. Tell me Spock, have you considered water balloons?"

The pair left together and Kirk was pretty sure a very small smile was on his first officer’s face.


End file.
